nitros_ocsfandomcom-20200215-history
Glynda Goodwitch
Glynda Goodwitch is a staff member at Beacon Academy. She was introduced in "Ruby Rose", in which she saved Ruby Rose from an attack by Cinder Fall. Her weapon of choice is her riding crop. Appearance Glynda appears to be a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol. When not in use, Glynda's crop appears to be collapsed and attached to the top of her right boot. At one point she also wore a golden wristwatch. Personality It seems that Glynda has a very stern and sharp personality - one that does not tolerate mischief or needlessly getting into dangerous situations. This is apparent when she berates Ruby Rose for fighting Roman Torchwick and his group in the first episode. She does, however, admit that Ruby might have done the right thing, despite the fact she put her own life and the lives of others in great danger. Glynda is mainly seen as cool and business-like; even her fighting is very systematic. Her stern behavior is not absolute, however. After cleaning up after the food fight, she sighs with weariness and takes Ozpin's advice to go easy on Teams RWBY and JNPR. Her concern at the moment reveals that she's driven by her desire to guide her students into being defenders of the world. Glynda also shows compassion toward James Ironwood on multiple occasions despite being vocal about her disapproval of him and some of his methods. Powers and Abilities Using a riding crop as a focus tool, Glynda can generate a wide variety of techniques through the use of Dust. This includes creating a protective energy shield and forming a storm cloud that hails shards of ice. She frequently uses her crop as an instrument to focus her Semblance, telekinesis. Her skills were shown again when she fixed the entire cafeteria after the food fight left tables stacked up and food scattered everywhere in "Best Day Ever". When Grimm attacked Vale through the tunnel from Mountain Glenn, Glynda takes out Beowolves by merely flicking her crop and not even turning to look. With one focused gesture, she also repairs the entire broken street. It is notable that she does this all, seemingly, without effort. Trivia *Glynda alludes to Glenda the Good Witch from The Wizard of Oz. For more information on this allusion, as well as other choices the creators made for this character, see Glynda Goodwitch/Behind the Scenes. *"Glynda" is based from the name "Glenda", which comes from the Welsh glân ("holy, fair") and da ("good"). *The concepts derived from Glynda's name, namely "holy" and "good" are often associated with the color white. *Kathleen Zuelch, Glynda's original voice actress, left Rooster Teeth in January 2013, but still provided voice work for her up to Volume 3. It is unknown who will voice Glynda if she appears in future volumes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Beacon Academy Staff Category:Human Category:Supporting Characters Category:Huntsmen Category:Teacher